


Captain At Heart

by a_yaoi_slave



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_yaoi_slave/pseuds/a_yaoi_slave
Summary: After sailing around with their Grunkle Stan for a couple of months now the Pines twins are now returning home, however that turns out to be a problem when one Captain Bill Cipher passes their ship.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story! The first chapter may be a little short an slow but I'll make them longer later on.

How did I get here again? This dark; dirty; wet cell. Ah yes, I recall now, the events that led me to be trapped here. 

I sighed and looked around, barely able to visualize the outline of, well, anything. My arms, legs and whole body ached, I raised my right arm, constriction, same with my left. I was chained to the wall I was currently leaning on, my feet weren't as constricted and only a bit of rope was attached to my right foot. I didn't see the point in having it there, possibly for extra security I guess? 

Suddenly I heard a creak from above, bright light filled the room, it blinded me at first as I'd been down in the dark for quite some time. The threshold to the brig had been opened, but for what purpose? I hadn't been given any food since I came here; well was brought here, I certainly didn't come by my own accord. Nor had I been visited by anyone, well except for him, but that was only once, I forget how long ago, perhaps a day or two, no longer than that though. 

The creaking increased, whoever it was, they were coming down the stairs, drawing nearer to me. I heard keys being rattled as they halted, right in front of my cell, I didn't own it, but it might as well be mine, I mean I'm going to be here forever, until I die which will probably be soon. The door creaked open, this ship could literally be described as the word creak with everything along it making this sound. 

The individual, or demon as I knew him, strutted into my cell, ah yes, I knew it was him all along. He crouched down slightly holding onto his hat so it didn't fall off, his grin widening, that smirk, the one that had haunted my recent nightmares, the one I loathed, inches away from me. That eye devouring me whole, that made my skin crawl, looked me up and down before that same mouth, the one that produced the devilish grin began to speak. 

"How's it goin' Pine Tree" I didn't reckon it was possible, but that smile grew even wider, almost covering his entire face. 

I didn't dare answer him, didn't want to provoke his bipolar attitude, I merely sat there staring, staring at his one golden eye, his other covered with a golden triangular eyepatch. I managed to pry my eyes away from his to examine the remainder of this beast. He wore a black waistcoat over a plain white shirt, the demon wore pure black pants with a small triangle  gem sewed into the top of the right side. A long cape flowed behind him, it was quite spatular to say the least, it was encrusted with triangles and small circles, many of which were at the rear, the cape itself was yellow with hints of black in it, and his shoes well they were as well made as any shoe could be, but they had an eerie sense to them. 

I finally raised my eyes to the demon's face again, his skin was quite tanned, his eye was so intriguing. His hair was also quite strange, it was black at the sides, however a long blonde streak went across his face almost covering his eyepatch. My eyes darted around before landing on his lips, those lips that curled into a maniacal smile; a smile was an understatement, his lips so pink and, and... 

I shook off that dreaded thought and looked back at his eye, he was an evil demon that's all he could ever be, I sneered at him, glaring before I turned my head away in disgust. 

Ah, you're probably wondering how I got here aren't you, I went off topic didn't I. Well, I don't want to keep you from that mystery do I, or should I keep it a secret? 

Allow me to start from the beginning, all this, it all started a week ago, if I remember correctly, it went by like a flash...


	2. Chapter Two

This then connects with that, then that connects with this to make... The Big Dipper. I lightly brushed my fingertips over my forehead where that constellation laid, a birthmark and a reminder, although it is kind of a funny coincidence that I have a constellation right smack in the middle of my head, as I love to stargaze, I love the constellations and to point them out. That's what I am doing right now actually, I'm stargazing, looking up at the beautiful night sky, I loved the way the moon and the stars complemented the gentle waves of the water. 

I sighed lightly, I've thought about becoming an astrophotographer as I enjoy observing the stars so much, I heard about this profession quite recently. A man named Thomas Wedgwood had been known to make 'sun pictures' and had claimed to be one, he studied the stars and all their constellations. This was very appealing to me, but- 

"Dipper, what be ye doin' out here, I told ye not to come up here at nightfall the hour" I turned to see my Grunkle Stan walking towards me, he didn't look overly happy. 

"Sorry Grunkle Stan, I just really wanted to see the stars" I admitted a tad embarrassed.  

"How many times have I caught ye up here now?" He let out a sigh.

"Too many to count" I laughed slightly. 

"Come on back to bed" he gestured his hand for me to follow him, as I did. 

As I was saying, I would love to peruse that career, however, my Grunkle says 'tis waste 'o the hour, ye need a manly job like sailin' on me ship, not some fancy dancy one'. A breath of annoyance left me, I would definitely be made to get a job like the one I currently had on my Grunkle ship, I don't get payed however, I just do my chores here. As well as my sister, Mabel, she's a bit too fancy herself to be on a ship like this, likes the high life her. 

We would be staying with our parents, however, they are upperclassmen and have very important occupations, they took a trip not too long ago to Spain where they were making contracts with the major of Madrid. They would have brought us along, but they thought we might get in the way so they left us with our Grunkle Stan; he's not quite our Uncle nor is he our Grandad he's a mixture in-between. They were a bit reluctant at first seen as Stan was kicked out of the family, but there was no one else for us to go with as our other Grunkle, Ford, was busy demonstrating his new invention to the King of England. 

We were meant to be back home with them a month ago, but they decided to stay for a bit longer to see how the production was going so Stan promised to drop us off at home on his way back from Brazil, which would take two months to get there with all the stops he had to make on the way to sell his merchandise. 

We sailed round on a boat Stan liked to call the Mystery Shack, mainly because it was a mystery how this shack of a boat sailed. It wasn't that large in comparison to other ships I've seen, but it was big enough to man; the captain who was Stan; me and Mabel, who worked as sailors; an engineer who was my companion Soos; a purser who was also my friend Wendy; a chief and several crewmen. Surprising we all get along rather well, which is really good when you are stuck on the vast seas for weeks on end. 

Anyways, back to the present, I walked down to my cabin with Grunkle Stan, who I could tell was a little tired having to wake up to put me to bed yet again. We eventually made it and Stan trusted me to get into my room by myself. I crept in as to not disturb my sleeping sister, I always felt bad when she told me off for stargazing when I should be asleep so I didn't want her to find out. 

I tried to be as silent as I could, however as the ship is so old every step I took felt like I was banging pans together, all the floorboards would creak when I stood on them, I finally made it to my bed and slipped inside. I let out a breath of relief before closing my eyes, I thought about the stars for a while before I wandered off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

A constant banging awoke me from my slumber, it was that of two pans clashing against each other. I lifted my weary right arm, rubbing my hand against my tired eyes. I sat up from my bed slightly and with my other hand, I supported myself, I scanned my surroundings to catch my sister Mabel was doing the same. 

"Time to wake up, ye scallywags!" I heard my Grunkle sound out, he did this every morning to wake us up, even after the few months we'd been here I still haven't gotten used to it. 

"Time to get up I guess" Mabel frowned slightly, before giving me a tired smile.

I smiled back whilst removing my legs from under my blanket and laying them onto the freezing cold wooden floor. I extended my arms upwards and yawned before standing up and getting ready for the day, I dressed myself in a new plain shirt and pants, it has been a while since we docked off at land so I only had a few acceptable pieces of clothing left. Unlike Mabel on the other hand, she had plenty of clothes left that were in a respectable condition, she always bought a huge amount when we stopped off at shore. Even so, she would not wear any of her best dresses to do her chores, so she would usually wear an old pair of pants and a top, so she wouldn't get them dirty.

I exited the room after getting changed to give Mabel some privacy, this had become our routine now. As a began to walk upstairs to the deck, I pulled out my bandana from my pouch and tied it around my forehead, I mainly did this to cover up my birthmark, however it did keep my hair from my face which was a bonus. The piece of material itself was rather strong and it was the colour of baby blue, as blue was my favourite colour it suited me well. It also held a pin on the side of a Pine Tree, Mabel gave it to me for my birthday last year as she said it 'suited me or complimented the colour' something along those lines. I didn't mind it too much, I mean we were the Pine's family so it was rather fitting. 

"Ahoy Dipper, ready to set the sails" a familiar voice called out to me from behind. 

I turned my head slightly to see my good friend Soos, we had made great companions ever since I set foot on the ship, he was a cool and courteous guy, I don't think there's a person who couldn't enjoy his company. 

"Hi Soos, sure, what's on the agenda today?" I granted him a small salute. 

"Ye've got to swab th' deck 'n spit shine th' barnacles off th' ship".

It was quite hard to distinguish what he was saying, I wasn't used to pirate speak, we'd always been taught proper English as children, but I was starting to understand the gist of what he required me to do.

"Eye-eye" I smiled back, a little disappointed as I didn't like scraping the barnacles from the ship as they always took ages to do and by the end of it, all my energy was gone.

I sighed as I sauntered along the ship looking for the mop bucket, it was usually round the corner of the doorway up to the deck. I looked around and there it was, a little further from where I'd hope it would have been, but no matter. I picked it up and brought it with me to the right end corner of the ship, I always started cleaning the deck at this point, no reason why I guess, apart from it was the easiest place to start and I could mop the place more evenly. 

To be entirely honest I'm a bit of a OCD type myself, everything has to be perfect, well not perfect but substantial. I suppose you could say Mabel was the one who started this fad of mine, she always leaves stuff on the ground, clothes, pieces of paper, sometimes even chewing gum. It's progressed further now, I have to have everything even or the way things are presented have to be straight, for an example, pieces of paper have to be perfectly aligned on top of one another. However since being on this ship for months on end I've learned to deal with it and let it go, a bit at least. 

I whistled, or tried to at least, as I worked my way across the deck, moving the mop right to left. It shone slightly as the dust was being taken off, it was in all likelihood due to the suns reflection, but I could see myself in the wood, job well done I thought to myself. After I finished mopping up I put the bucket back to its original space, hoping no one would move it again. I attempted to sneak back down to my cabin so I wouldn't have to do the rest of my work, but of course Stan caught me in the act. 

"Whar do ye think ye goin' laddie, get back to work" I heard him holler as he passed me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, I sighed and turned back around, I looked over to him, he was holding an oh so familiar object in his hands. I walked over to him and grabbed the scraper from his held out hand. I glared at the item before sighing and walking over to the railings of the ship. It was actually quite hard doing this job, I had to hold onto the railings of the ship with all my upper body strength, whilst scraping the unmovable barnacles from the side of it. One mistake and I could go overboard, it's happened before, but luckily Wendy was there to rescue me. That was the most embarrassing day of my life, she had to jump into the ocean to stop me from drowning, then she hauled me back onto the ship before she pulled herself back onto it. Gratuitous to say, no one was quite happy that day. 

Nevertheless, that day holds a special place in my heart as that was the day my crush for Wendy had blossomed. I don't think I love her, not yet anyways, but she makes me happy in a weird way, or that's what I like to think. She never gives me a second glance, we laugh around as mates, but only as friends, I don't think there's much hope for me with her. I sighed yet again, my love life's one hundred percent in shambles, my family life is, well, complicated and my whole life basically is falling apart. At least Mabel's here with me to watch it crash and burn...


	4. Chapter 4

I rustled up my sleeve over my hand and wiped the sweat away from around my mouth. It was hard work doing this job, I would have wiped my forehead as well, but my bandana is super absorbent, another good use for it I suppose. It began to get dark, I looked down at my hard work, but was slightly dissatisfied as I'd only managed to get a half of the ship done. That would mean I'd have to do the rest for extra work tomorrow, I felt like throwing the scraper overboard, only I knew I'd get in trouble if I did so I held it tightly instead, hoping that somehow it would hurt the inanimate object, that it could feel my anger for it. 

I hurried my pace, placing the scraper securely near the mop bucket before racing down to the mess hall. I didn't want to keep Mabel waiting she would always get irritated with me if I was late to dinner. 

Luckily I made it just in time as I caught Mabel sitting down in our usual chairs. I sauntered over to her and sat down beside her, she smiled at me and I instinctively smiled back. 

"How was your day Mabel?" I asked, massaging my arms slightly as I spoke with her.

"Stan made me sew shut all the holes in everyone's clothes, it took a while as everyone had at least three holes in them, how was yours?" We made light conversation waiting for our meal. 

I instinctively thought of saying 'don't get me started on it' but I digressed as to not generate into an unneeded conversation about the conditions of the ship as I knew it would just bore her.

"Yeah, it was fine, just a little tiring" I had to slip the last part in, it was mostly because it slipped off my tongue, but I was also irritated. 

Did I mention I'm quite a sarcastic person at times? You probably could tell that already, though. No? Well, you will know what I'm talking about soon enough. 

In the end, our meals came, a little on the inedible side, but it still wasn't as bad as last months. We were a few days behind schedule to stop off at shore so we ran out of food, in the end we resorted to eating one of our own... Oh how I miss Skully, he was such a good seagull. 

After eating our foul meals Mabel and I headed for bed, we got changed separately, one waiting outside the room for the other then swapping around. Subsequently, we did our routine, we both got into bed and laid down to talk with each other for a bit, this was just a habit we have we've always had it ever since we were little, it's kind of like a comfort thing I guess.

Just before Mabel blew out the candle she looked at me for a long period of time, I grew a bit anxious, so I sat up and looked over to her waiting for an answer to this sudden gesture. 

"Don't leave me again, I know you went to look at the stars last night, I'm warning you, don't do it again" she glowered at me.

"Fine I won't, I promise, wait, how did you find out?" I suspiciously asked, Grunkle Stan better not have ratted me out. 

"I have my ways Dipper, a woman's instinct, you could say" she grinned before blowing out the lights, leaving me sitting up in the dark. 

I sighed, but smiled, looks like I was stuck with her tonight. I laid back down onto my bed and closed my eyes, I was dreading the jobs I had to do tomorrow, hopefully I could get a good night's sleep so I'll be ready for them.

Two days went passed like this, I would wake up; get ready; mop the deck; take the barnacles off the ship; go down for dinner; talk to Mabel before bed, try to sneak out to watch the stars which always failed as Mabel would stay up waiting for me to leave before catching me in the act. 

I have to say life does become quite repetitive on a ship like this, I would prefer a life of excitement and mystery, anything that would keep me entertained -but oh how wrong was I soon going to be- we were going to stop off at shore again soon but first we had to sail around the- 

"Bermuda triangle, that's whar we gunna be headin'" Stan pointed to the place on the map.

The place so full of mysteries, full of questions, a place where many legends have came about from. It's a place where no ship that gets bound into its whirlpools survives, where the realm of dead pirates roam and sea-serpents fill the waters. But all of that was just an old pirate tale, the only thing that was true is there was no escape from the deadly whirlpools that were in that location. The place was mostly just filled with large jagged rocks which were too closely placed together that no ship could ever pass through them.

Although I knew all this I still gulped at the mention of the place, even though there was nothing to fear, the place was still creepy and dangerous. There's been reports of loud cackling being heard as fog rolls out of the Bermuda triangle, as well as people being robbed blind. One minute they have their possessions, then as the fog disappears there gone. As well as this new information there is of course the reports of boats going missing when sailing within these waters. 

I could only hoped we would be safe whist passing it, I didn't want to end up like some of the people in the legends, or in the reports, I knew there had to be a logical explanation behind them but I couldn't think of one good enough to fit the bill. But Stan would keep us safe, wouldn't he?


	5. Chapter Five

Our itinerary was set in stone, we would sail around the Bermuda triangle, or as most pirates knew it as the devils triangle, then carry on to our destination. I was the one who was most obsolete to this idea, I was against even sailing ten miles in the radius, let alone sailing right by it. I bore a bad feeling about the place and I didn't want to get stuck in one of the whirlpools, although Grunkle Stan is the best sailor I know, I was still vexed. But the odds were against me, everyone seemed to believe it was a good idea and would cut time off of our journey. At the very least I could be happy with finding out the mystery of the place. 

Myself and Mabel left the room when the course had been set, it was quite late at night so we were making our way back to our cabin. Nonetheless, when we came to the peak of the stairway down to it Mabel grabbed my hand and stopped me in my tracks. 

"What's up Mabel?" I inquired, stepping away from the doorway slightly. 

"You're anxious about the route Grunkle Stan wants to take aren't you?" She looked at me with sorrow.

"A bit, but we'll be fine, I have faith in Stan's sailing abilities" I smiled back at her. 

"Do you.. Want to stay up and look at the stars for a bit?" I could tell she regretted asking me slightly, but I knew this was her way of trying to make me feel better. 

"Really?" I was a bit dumbfounded as this was the first time she let me watch them without having to sneak out in the middle of the night.

"Yes, but only for tonight!" She made sure I knew this was a one time thing.

I smiled anyway and nodded back at her, we walked over to my usual star watching place, it was a small area of the ship where the railings were thicker and longer by default, it was the perfect place to lean upon and look up at the night sky. 

I watched the stars, making the constellations in my head, listing their names one by one. I was tempted at one point to tell my amateur sister about each constellation, the stories behind them and much more, but that was pushing my luck, Mabel didn't care much for this sort of thing. It must have been an hour we'd been watching the stars, I had been too fixated in thought and didn't realised Mabel hadn't moaned to go to bed or leave like she usually would with anything I enjoyed. 

I looked beside me where she was sitting to see she was fast asleep, how hadn't I noticed this as she was snoring louder than a whale. I chuckled slightly before picking her up, wobbling a bit at first, it's not that she was too arduous, it's just I'm quite weak, plus she weighs the same amount as me. I then headed down to our room, I essayed to be as quiet as I could to not disturb anyone's slumber but of course the ship made sure at least someone heard me. I swear Stan needs to acquire a new ship or at least replace the floorboards. I then dropped Mabel onto her bed, I was trying to go for a more gentle way but my arms went dead half way through. 

She moved slightly and stopped snoring, which made my heart stop, but soon after she carried on with her previous behavior. I let out a sigh of relief before getting into my own bed, carry Mabel had taken it out of me and my eyes were stinging slightly. I yawned before turning onto my left side, slowly closing my eyes and wandering off to sleep.

The next morning I was rudely awoken yet again by Stan bagging his pots together. It surprised me how Grunkle Stan could wake up around the same time each morning and do the same routine every single day, I gave the man props though for finding the energy to do it. 

The day started off as normal as ever; Mabel and I woke up did our routine of how we got changed; I would do my usual jobs of mopping the deck, luckily I no longer had to scrape the barnacles off of the ship as I had worked hard at getting rid of them these past few days. I then went for dinner with Mabel, we had it earlier today as we were only a few hours away from passing the Bermuda triangle now. Stan had been courteous enough to let his crew have the night off from any jobs so they could watch us go passed it if they wished to. To be honest, I reckon he did it so if anything happened his crew would be ready to assist him.

When the time arrived for us to pass the Bermuda triangle everybody waited by the side of the left deck so they could see us go passed it. I stood by Wendy at first, we induced a laugh about all the silly made up mysteries that surrounded the place. I wished I could have abided with her the whole night, but Mabel came over to me and dragged me to sit with her and Stan. Wendy was cool with it and didn't look too disappointed, although I was, I was a little snappy for the remainder of the night, but no one seemed to notice too much. 

We were passing the Bermuda triangle now, everything appeared to be fine at first. I chuckled a bit at all the fake legends, nothing was happening. I could see Mabel in the corner of my eye, smiling, probably happy to see I was no longer scared and that it all had just been a pirates tale. Nevertheless, without any notice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! >~< ^^


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was it, or who was it? All will be revealed...

It all happened so fast, I couldn't comprehend what had occurred, until the 'what' was staring me square in the face. I thought logically about what had just happened right in front of my eyes. 

Equally we were passing the Bermuda triangle everyone began to cheer on deck, too engrossed in our cheering, nobody noticed the eerie fog rolling in engulfing our ship in whole. Not till the cackling of one deranged man was heard did anyone notice. Most of the crew froze at the upcoming sound, others prepared themselves for what they believed would be a battle to the death. Myself and Mabel on the other hand, stood behind Stan a little worried, but not scared, we knew our Grunkle would protect us. 

Not until the outline of a ship was spotted did the remainder of the crew snap out of their daydreams and prepare for battle. Once the ship was inches away from ours, it stopped dead in its tracks, a boat load, literally, of pirates were seen, most holding weapons such as swords or pistols, others not holding anything except for a snarl upon their face. The cackling, then came to a halt as a yell was heard from the opposing ship.

"All make way fer th' Cap'n!".

We all stood there gawking, waiting for the captain of the ship that was dead in front of us. I tried to picture what type of person they were, what they looked like, I had an image in my mind, one of a buff man with a long scraggly black beard he might possibly have a parrot named Polly with him. Only this man did not fit my description one bit, he was quite the opposite, he was a skinny little fellow, no beard to be seen, he had quite a baby face if you ask me, I was a little disappointed there was no Polly with him either. I looked around him, thinking there was a possibility the captain I had opined in my mind was behind him and he was just a crew member. But I knew that he was the one to be feared, the maniacal grin that was plastered on his face made sure of that and the eye, he didn't have covered, looked like it was smiling with it, somehow, it looked straight into your soul.

Before the man even began to form a sentence Grunkle Stan took out his handgun and fired at the man, the bullet flying through the air, missing the man however, but passing through his hat. His crew then began to cry out and draw their weapons, they were about to leap onto our ship till the captain raised his hand. That was it, one quick movement and his crew fell silent, returning to their original positions, it was enough to make you cower in fear, if his crew knew to stop with one gesture, what could this man do to our ship, or Grunkle Stan for that matter. And that's the point we're currently at now, I was scared at this point, not of that beast, but afraid for my Grunkle's life.

"That wasn't very nice you know, I think introductions need to be established before you go ahead and shoot me don't you think, " he smiled and lifted his hand once again, this time the pirates lifted their weapons slightly to demonstrate what they could do if he didn't listen. 

For a pirate, a captain at that, the man could speak proper English, not the yar and har you would here on the deck. I looked up at Stan, who looked as pale as a ghost, he nodded slightly in agreement. I twisted back to the pirate, I could see an even wider grin appear on his face, he then moved forward slightly and leant on his left knee, his leg supported by a box of some sort. 

"Good, I am captain Bill Cipher, and you are?" He announced proudly, I had never heard of him before, and I'm surprised I haven't, he was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Stan Pines" I could tell Grunkle Stan had a difficult time answering him, but I also knew he was doing this to protect us.

"Hmm, Stan Pines eh? Well Stan, what are you doing out here? These waters belong to me and you're trespassing" the captain then stood up from the box and pushed it aside. 

"We're just passin' through, " he told the man.

Bill then turned his head slightly and locked his sight onto me, we stood there in silence, staring at one another until I backed up, I was a little afraid but I wouldn't let him know that, then sneered at the man. This made him chuckle slightly before he wrenched his attention back onto Grunkle Stan. 

"Well, there's a passing fee, you know, it will cost ya all your gold" Bill grinned waiting for a response from Stan. 

"Ye won't be takin' any 'o me earnin's" Stan paused before telling the man up front. 

"That's a shame as the other fee is your life's, what's it gonna be?" The man held out his sword and trailed his finger down it.

Stan knew there was too many pirates for us to fight, but he also knew if they took his gold he couldn't pay his men nor could he pay for food or anything he needed to survive. This gold was his life's earnings, he wouldn't allow them take it so easily.

"Ye won't be a takin' either" Stan took out his sword and the rest of the crew drew their weapons. 

"Too bad Stany boy as we will be takin' both" Bill cackled once more as his men charged onto our ship.

"Ye 'n Mabel be off 'n hide, I'll take care 'o 'tis" Stan pushed us toward the doorway down to the cabins before running off to fight the pirates. 

I grabbed Mabel's hand and ran downstairs, giving Grunkle Stan once last look before closing the door behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn.....


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has been found, what will happen to him now.

Mabel was a bit reluctant to accompany me, desiring to help Stan, but I pulled her along anyway, knowing what would happen if we got caught. I couldn't find anywhere to hide, hiding in the rooms would be hazardous. Unexpectedly the door to the brig was slammed open, the hinges of the door nearly coming off as it did, loud footsteps were then stomped down the steps. 

I gulped, unsure of what to do, I dragged Mabel into our room. I scanned the area, there wasn't many places to hide, under the bed? We will be found straight away. In the chests? No they would be too diminished. The footsteps began to grow louder, indicating whoever it was, was close by. I opened the wardrobe and pushed Mabel in first before climbing in after her and shutting the door. 

"Be quite Mabel, if anything happens, I want you to stay here until the coast is clear got it?" I attended at her frightened eyes, I could tell she wasn't fully listening but she nodded nonetheless. 

I nodded back slightly, I put my ear close to the door and listened. The threshold to the room was being opened, I held my rapid breath and squeezed Mabel's hand as tight as I could, she did the same. Thither was a shuffle around the room, mostly due to the 'other crew', I assumed, walking around and searching for valuables. 

"Nothin' 'o value here, all a bunch 'o crap" I heard a deep voice announced as the strait of a heavy object smashed against the wall, this made Mabel jump slightly but luckily no one could hear her over the ear screeching sound. 

Another pair of footsteps was added to the rustle, although these weren't as brutish, they were more elegant, it was like they had pride in each of their steps. A small shuffle was heard before everything went marginally quiet, all that could be heard was the unnerving fighting from upstairs and the silent patter of feet. 

"Cap'n... We couldn't find anythin' useful here, we gunna keep lookin' fer ye" One of Bill's crew bowed. 

I could recount it was Bill, he was the only one who took pride in himself like that, also it was quite obvious, the only two Captains on this ship were Bill and Stan, and by order of elimination it had to be that demon. 

"I thought I ordered you to find those kids, I saw them go down here so where are they, no one left alive, isn't that our motto?" A chill ran down my spine, he was looking for us but that wasn't important now, 'no one left alive'. Had they killed everyone? No... there was still the sound of fighting, but they were operating to kill everyone. They were going to obliterate us...

My head started to hurt, I gripped it in agony losing my balance slightly, there was a quiet bang as my foot hit against the door. No one would have been able to hear it, but I knew he had, that fiend, he would be able to hear it somehow. As softly as I could, still hoping he hadn't heard me, I pushed Mabel closer to the end of the Wardrobe, throwing the clothes we had hung up on her, desperately attempting to conceal her. I didn't care if I was killed, I wasn't valuable to the ship or anyone, I was a failure, at least if Mabel lived she could make a difference or do something of importance.

Time went by like an instant. I endured there, breath, shaking, awaiting for the door to open, every second that passed lowered my anxiety slowly, maybe he hadn't heard me. I could feel Mabel trying to take hold of my hand under the many tons of clothing, but I couldn't be sure so I moved away somewhat. As I did the door was swung open, bright light hit my eyes before they adjusted, they were met by one golden eye staring, gazing at me, deep into my soul. 

"Trying to hide from me, eh' kid?" Bill announced looking me up and down. 

A grin was plastered on his face, he made a motion to the right, so his crew members could grab me. I attempted to fight them off, but it was no use, they were much stronger than me, plus there was three of them, Bill chuckled at my attempt to escape making me turn and glare at him. 

I took one final look at my sister, who I was barely able to ascertain under the clothes, before I was dragged out of the room. As I was being brought upstairs, I begged and pleaded they wouldn't find Mabel, I hoped she would be safe and Grunkle Stan would be alive to look after her. Formerly I'd gotten to the acme of the ship, on the deck, that hope died down at the sight of what was in front of me. Pools of blood spurted across the planks of wood that I had mopped this morning, weapons with the same crimson red thrown across the floor, even a few bodies, those of my fellow crew mates, were left lifeless on the floor. A foul musty odor hit my nose, it was adequate to make anyone feel nauseous, but in this case I had to keep down my lunch, or more like soon to be vomit, I couldn't look, look at my fallen comrades. 

How could anyone do this, who could be capable of such carnage, only one man could, Bill Cipher. The man who was currently behind me pushing me forward every so often. I couldn't see my Grunkle Stan among the fallen, if that was a good or bad thing, he could still be alive, fighting somewhere in the ship, or he could have been thrown over left for dead, shark bait. This made me wonder, if Bill could do all this to a few members of the ship, what could he do to me, I shuddered and gulped at my misfortune. Anything could be better than this fate -is what I originally thought, but now nothing could be better than the sweet embrace of death- I didn't want to die, not like this at least. 

My head, pounding, began to spin, my eyes could scarcely keep themselves open. I kept being pushed from behind and dragged from in front, I didn't walk, notwithstanding, I dragged my feet along the wooden boards hoping to slow them down, but the buff pirates didn't care they simply grabbed me harder and pulled. Once close enough to Bill's ship I was thrown aboard, I imagined he wanted to kill me in front of his crew for entertainment, the sick demon. I didn't even have a chance to recover my breath, after having it taken out of me from the impact, before I was hoisted up onto my feet and made to stand still. 

The boat was then anchored up and we commenced to sail away, there was nothing I could do, I watched as the devastation of the Mystery Shack; Grunkle Stan's ship, they must have set fire to it without me noticing as the golden flame was set into full view, we were gradually getting further and further away. I twisted my head slightly so I was facing Bill, I wasn't going to die in shame, I would keep my pride until the very end, I showed that to him in my glare as he grew closer to me, drawing his weapon more with each step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Bill do to Dipper?


	8. Chapter Eight

Bill lifted his blade under my chin, a small droplet of blood traveling down my neck as a little nip was made from the pressure. 

"How'd you like the show kid? Magnificent don't you agree? The sounds of men screaming, begging for their lives, the smell of death lingering in the air". 

His crew began to cheer him, accommodating the demon for his crimes. I saw what he truly was, I glared at him with disgust. 

"You're sick!" I spat, moving around to set myself free, making the sword press even harder onto my neck than it already was. 

He commenced to laugh maniacally again, pulling his sword away so he could swing it around in a hysterical action. Once his bail of laughter became deceased, the captain began to walk left and right a few steps, pacing. 

"Oh kid, haha, I've been called much worse things than that. Monster, devil, murder, the face of death itself and many more, " he ceased, turned and stared at me. "Most are true..." he trailed off continuing his 'walk across the ship'. 

After a short period of time Bill came over to me once again, he came closer and closer with each step until our noses could practically touch one another. He raised his right arm up, gripping my chin with his hand, he wiped some of the blood trail from my cervix. This made me shutter and I pulled away into the man behind me, who was holding me still, he was not happy about the state of affairs. Bill then moved backwards, stepping away from me. 

"Don't touch me!" I called out trying to shake off the crew members grip. 

Bill chuckled slightly, he withdrew his hand, the one with my blood on it, and licked it. It was revolting, I couldn't bare to look, my blood being wiped away by this scum of a pirate. Bill licked his lips after he was finished and trailed his eye back to me. He looked on for a few moments, studying me, it made me feel rather uncomfortable.

"You're like a cute puppy, all bark and no bite, " he mocked me, being compared to a puppy made me furious, but being called cute by this creep, that was even worse. 

"Hmm, yes, alright, " he mumbled under his breath, he once again stepped towards me, I moved my body back, but he pulled at my bandana instead, before continuing his thought, "I'll make you a deal Pine Tree... I'll let you live, but you will become my prisoner, sounds like a plan don't you think?" He grinned fiddling with my badge, on my bandana. 

"I'd rather die!" I blurted out, mostly to keep my pride -at this point I didn't genuinely want to die, but it was a better option than giving in to the demon-.

"Pine Tree, you have no choice, I control you now" Bill place his hands on my shoulders staring at me.

"I can save you, keep you alive, or I can be the one to end your worthless life, " he then forcefully wrapped his hands around my neck, choking me."But... that's my decision, I'm your puppet master now, your mind and soul belong to me" Bill grinned maniacally, letting go of my neck, which made me cough like an idiot. 

"Take him to the cellar boys, " he enjoined his men. 

Two of them, then seized me and commenced to pull me down the stairs, I looked back at Bill who was watching on with delight. 

"You're insane!" I yelled back to him, which he replied back with an unexpected chuckle.

"How'd you know kid?" He obviously didn't require a response from me and carried on with his laughter. 

I wouldn't go down without a fight, I leapt, jumped and kicked, but no such luck, to be honest, it simply made it worse as the men got annoyed with me and gripped my arms tighter to the point it was burning me. They hauled me down to a freezing, damp and pitch black cell, there was a minimum of any natural light illuminating the room and I could barley see the outline of anything. 

I was pushed and shoved into the cell, one of the men was quite buff and had tattoos all up his arm, most were skulls, but on his wrist was a small yellow triangle, he was also bald and had a long black tatted beard. He pinned me down whist putting shackles on my wrists, they were quite heavy and put a great deal of pressure on my arms. The other man was very scrawny, he was balding and had a baby face, he had quite a few missing teeth but had the same tattoo as the foremost man. He stood there awkwardly watching the other constrict me, he was carrying a piece of rope in his hands, I didn't know what it was for at first. 

Once the bald man finished tying me up the other stood there in a daze until he released his comrade had finished. He then came over and tied it onto my leg, then to the wall. I didn't visualize the point in him doing it, my initial thought was he didn't have a job to do and didn't want to appear like he hadn't done anything. This made me laugh, but I don't think anyone else joined me in my humor, the skinny one just kicked me slightly making me tense up. 

They both spat on the floor next to me before leaving and locking the door behind me. I moved as much as I could away from their saliva, I sighed this was my new life now, or end of my life more like. 

I tried to lay down, it was quite late and I was really exhausted, but it was surprisingly difficult with the chains in the way, however, I laid down they would go across my chest or get caught under my neck or arms. In the end, I sat back up, uncomfortably, and closed my eyes slightly. I could feel a small, but present, ocean breeze. The salty aroma of the sea hit my nose, I could taste the salt at the back of my throat. Everything was so familiar, but different at the same time, I tried to picture myself back on the Mystery with Stan and Mabel, with everyone. I began to well up with tears, how I missed them, I didn't even know if they were okay, the sinking feeling then hit me, what if I just left them for dead. What if Mabel is the only one left on the ship, no one could protect or look after her. 

I dropped my hands to the side, hoping to forget my current thoughts, but my hand skimmed over something, I'd never felt anything like this before. What was it? I lifted it up to my line of sight, barely being able to examine it, but once my eyes had focused on the object I threw it away immediately. It was a bone, maybe from a previous captive, I was going to die here, no doubt about it. I elevated my head back onto the walls and closed my eyes once more, drifting off to into a horrendous nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want your opinion, I'm writing further ahead for this story and I was wondering should I include Bill's magic or would that wreck the story? Also is there anything anyone wants me to add?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill asserts his dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little intermediate, it doesn't have anything too bad, just a small warning.

A sweet aroma drew me from my painful nightmare, I kept my eyes shut tight not wanting to pluck myself from this moment. My mind was alert, however, engaging in all the smells, sounds and objects around me. My head felt weird, not the body part itself, but something below it was the unusual thing, my head was elevated, the rigor of the floor was no longer there, instead it was replaced with something soft, something warm. For the first time in a while I felt safe, secure and protected, despite not knowing what this odd object I was currently leaning on was I didn't move to see it, I didn't react. Feeling stiff I moved my body slightly, my head, burying into what was beneath me. Nevertheless, when I performed this action I got a response, a small and barley noticeable hitch of breath which wasn't my own.

My anxiety levels rose to an alarming amount, at first I was too afraid to move, scared of who it was or what it was in the room with me, I wondered if it was my imagination that the situation had gotten to my head. I was considering what to do when warm hands trailed through my hair, patting me gently, I jolted slightly as the hands twirled my hair around their fingers, styling my hair in a sense. A surge of heat passed through my body, my face grew hot and I couldn't take it anymore. I sprang up from my resting place and shifted my body backwards slightly. My face grew even redder as I caught glimpse of what I was laying on. 

"Morning Pine tree" a wicked voiced called to me. 

I had been laying on Bill's lap, the demon had been petting me, holding me in his arms. I felt like I was going to be sick with embarrassment and disgust at what I had just been apart of. 

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed" Bill leaned over and positioned his hand on my cheek, almost immediately I moved back leaving his hand where I once was sat. 

"Don't touch me!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I don't know why though, I had nothing to cry about. 

The floor creaked indicating Bill had stood up, he began to walk over to me, but I flinched away from him. 

"Don't come near me, you bastard!" I think I struck a nerve with him as once the insult left my mouth Bill grabbed my hair, the hair he had been playing with only a moment ago, and lifted me up by it so I was facing him. 

"Don't push your luck kid, I've given you some of my rare generosity and let you live, so you play by my rules now, understand?" His voice was filled with venom, this threat was no joke. 

I nodded as best I could, Bill grinned at my answer and put me down, my skull was on fire with the force he had applied. I rubbed my head to get rid of some of the pain, I tried to remain in a ball not to anger him further and to also protect myself from any further attacks. 

"Good" was all I heard before Bill grabbed my chin so we were facing at each other dead in the eye. 

I gulped, not knowing what to do in this kind of situation, I could tell Bill was enjoying my pain as that evil smile of his was plastered on that demonic face. He lent over to my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck which made me tense up. 

"Be a good boy Pine tree" Bill whispered before returning to look at my frightened face.

My heart leaped out of my chest, my face grew hotter and my mouth went dry. He leant closer to me, inches away, a forceful kiss was placed onto my lips, I had no time to react and my mind went blank unsure of what to do. I merely sat there screaming at my body to move, but it didn't, it wouldn't. My body fell onto the wooden planks beneath me, a loud bang was heard as my chains hit the floor with me, I had no energy to move. Bill climbed on top of me and continued his 'feast'. This was my first kiss and it had been taken away by this foul demon, but I couldn't resist it. For a few minutes, what felt like hours, the kiss lasted, however Bill was becoming bored. Unexpectedly, he bit my lip which made me gasp in pain and shock. This was his chance, however, as he deepened the kiss further, he desperately searched for my tongue, possibly in hope I'd join him in this act, but mostly for his own entertainment. His other hand began to trail up my leg, gradually getting closer to my thigh. My body grew even hotter, I couldn't take the pain it was giving me any longer. 

Well, I finally did something then, I cried, I wept like a baby. Tears streaming down my face, my lip quivering slightly, my arms shaking. This was a surprise for Bill as he stopped his rampage and stared at me for a while, in interest and maybe pity. I attempted to cover my face in embarrassment for crying right in front of him. Bill just pushed my hands away, he leaned down to my face and gently kissed my tears away. He wiped the remainder off with his hand before standing up.

"That's enough for today Pine tree, see ya tomorrow, " he announced before leaving the cell and locking it behind him. 

Once he left I sat up and curled into a ball, continuing my crying spree for another minute or so. I sighed at how pathetic I was, my pride had been taken from me and all I could do was lay there not able to do anything. I had a shred of dignity left and I swore I wouldn't let him take that from me as well. What did make me wonder, however, was, why? Why did he stop? Why did he leave me? Was it because he felt sorry for me, because I was being a baby? Or was it because he thought it was funny, to let the game continue? Either way I wouldn't give into his games. 

That demon was my enemy and I needed to remember that, I needed to take revenge for my crew, I needed to return to the rest of them, with his head in my hand, to show I was no cry baby, I could be just a ruthless as he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there is anything you want to add to this story or change, as I feel like I'm not writing the story to what most of you what it to be like.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally gets to leave his cell, but at what cost?

I paced around the cell, as much as I could with the shackles on, thinking of a plan of escape. I was worried about Mabel and Grunkle Stan, I hoped they were okay and had wielded to keep the collapsing ship a sail. There wasn't much I could accomplish in the situation I was in, Bill was a sardonic man he made sure every exit was guarded or blocked off, I still came up with various amounts of escape plans, most resulting in my failure or demise. I sighed and sat down, crossing my legs, I shrugged and continued to think, it was quite tough to do on an empty stomach I hadn't been fed once since being here and it was taking its toll. My stomach growled indicating this fact, at this point I would die just for some of the disgusting gruel served on the mystery. 

My energy was slowly being drained, even though I was merely sitting here, I leaned onto the wooden boards behind me to support my aching back. This cadre was the worst place I've ever been and that's saying something compared to the bathrooms on the mystery shack. The floor and walls were damp and had mould growing from them, paired with the aroma of rotting fish and pure sweat, I couldn't think of anything worse than this, except of course Bill the dastardly devil. 

My eyes slowly grew heavy, ever so slightly closing, this was it, this was my demise. What a place to die in, I didn't want to die here, not now, I don't want to die alone without Mabel. I coughed viciously, my throat was so dry, it was killing me and my head stung with pain. My chest had felt tight all day, but at this moment it was burning me. I felt myself drift off to sleep, my last sleep or so I believed. 

Bang Bang! I awoke from my slumber quite abruptly, my eyes stinging with pain and the rush of sitting up furiously had given me an even more painful headache, the room began to spin so I had to grab my head to ease the pain. Subsequently, it had settled, I looked down at my right hand, I clutched it into a fist, then opened it, I repeated this several times, although it was difficult to do as my hands were numb from the lack of warmth. I was alive, miraculously, it brought me a small quantity of relief and happiness. Yet, what was to shortly great me was much worse than death, the door to the brig swung open... 

Now I suppose you're all caught up with how and why I was in this situation, captured by this fearsome man, more like demon, taken away from my family. The only good thing that came from this was I no longer had to scrape barnacles off of the ship, but at this point I would do anything just to have that job back.

"Ignoring me isn't going to get you anywhere kid" Bill sighed as he sat down to get comfortable.

We sat there for a while eyeing each other up, myself in pure disgust, but he looked at me with curiosity, it felt like a staring competition that neither side wanted to lose. In the end I couldn't keep up my barriers, I turned my head to the side furiously, blushing slightly, I didn't desire him to see that though so I hid my face. 

"How about I offer you a little deal pine tree?".

He sounded trustworthy, just barely, I looked up from my shell to visualize a gigantic grin covering his face, he had peaked my interest. 

"What deal?" I asked with hesitation. 

"We will be arriving at the Bermuda Triangle shortly, I will let you join me on land instead of being stuck in this horrible cell if you have a conversation with me when asked, I'd say that's a pretty fair deal, what ya say?" Bill clarified the deal to me. 

To me this was a difficult decision to make, it wasn't as simple as upholding a conversation with him, by talking to him he was taking my dignity, he would know things about me that I wouldn't dare want him to know. I would be putty in his hands. Although, I would get to go outside, I could explore, have fresh air and I wouldn't have to abide in this awful place. Perhaps it wasn't such a big deal, it was only a trivial conversation, I could escape easier this way as well. 

"Fine... deal" I sighed, unsure if I had attained the right decision. 

Bill smirked and reached out his hand for me to shake, I lifted my arm out, but hesitated, I let out a sigh before shaking his hand. The demon then pulled me up by my hand, that I had shaken his with, I practically fell into his arms, not that he minded. He gently let me go before walking over to the rear of the shackles; that were tied to the wall, he plucked out a key and freed me, slightly, Bill grabbed the end of the shackles to make certain I wouldn't run off, not that I could, it made me feel like a dog on a leash. 

"You made the right decision pine tree" excitement filled Bills voice, my body began to tremble, I defiantly made the wrong decision. "Well, we better get moving, we have so much to talk about" Bill grinned mocking me. 

I growled before stomping out of the cell, only to be pulled back by Bill. I nearly fell to the floor, luckily I caught the bars of the cell on my way down. 

"What was that for?" I angrily raised my voice at him. 

"Royalty first" Bill snickered pushing in front of me, dragging me behind him. 

The mongrel, as if mocking me wasn't enough, he had to go and do that, I slumped behind him taking my time, but Bill wasn't waiting for anyone, he tore me up the stairs almost ripping my hands off. Once I had reached the pinnacle of the stairs the light blinded me, I had to stop and rub my eyes as they were stinging. But Bill didn't care and just proceeded to drag me. I had to do the walk of shame passed all of his crew members who observed in awe as I was paraded passed them. 

Once we departed the ship we continue to walk along the shore, the sand was boiling hot and I kept slipping on it, it was like quicksand. Bill kept walking until we reached an opening in the rock, we slipped inside, I looked upward to examine a vast ceiling full of gems that sparkled from the shining light, there was also a makeshift house inside, which I guessed was where the crew lived. There was a small door on one of the sides of the cave, Bill opened it and we proceeded inside. There was a king sized bed at one end and an office at the other, in between was wardrobes, chairs and typical furniture. 

Bill locked the door and let go of the shackles, he then proudly strutted over to the chair in the office and sat down, leaning his legs on the meridian of the desk as he grinned at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn't amazing, it was meant to be a transition thing but I don't think it turned out well...


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Sit down, " Bill grinned towards me pointing at a small chair in front of his desk. 

I turned my head and stood there not wanting to abide by his edicts. I could hear him sigh disappointedly, two loud bangs were heard shortly after, I turned back to him, he had removed his feet off of the table and onto the floor, he strutted towards me. The devil stood in front of me, a chill ran down my spine as his eye gazed at me with daggers. I gulped, he grinned slightly before he bent down and took hold of the chain, he then carried on walking back to his desk, dragging me along whilst doing so, making me nearly fall along the way. 

The demon then sat back down in his luxurious chair, putting his feet up once more, the chain was just long enough to stretch over the table so he retained it in his hands. I hesitated before sitting down, my body grew hotter as I felt his eye stare deep into my psyche, I shuffled nervously and messed with my hair. 

"So, tell me Pine Tree why is a high class, I assume, kid as yourself working on that pitiful ship we demolished?" Bill grinned, putting his feet back down on the floor, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands. 

My breath hitched at his question, it brought back the memories of having to leave Mabel and walking through pure death. I shook my head slightly, his grin then twisted into a frown and he tisked at me before pulling my chains with a forceful yank. This made my body jolt forward, I sucked it up and decided to tell him. 

"I-I, my p-parents left for work, our Grunkle Stan offered to look after myself and my s-sister while they were away" I stuttered whist informing him, it pained me to tell him but with my answer he let the chain slack again and his previous grin returned. 

 

"So that's why you were with that old timer, " he chuckled slightly. "And your sister, that's the one who was hiding in the closet with you wasn't it?".

My face filled with terror, Bill reviled in my reaction, how did he know she was with me? If he knew she was there, why didn't he do anything about it? Why did he decide to let her go? 

"H-how did you know she was there?" I inquired hesitantly.

"I'm not stupid Pine Tree, unlike my crew, " he bad mouthed as he pressed of his desk as to stand up. He stepped towards me which made me shuffle back as much as I could on the chair. "As for why I let her go, well, I already got what I wanted" Bill pronounced grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him, I gulp and tried to push back but his hand kept me still.

"W-What?" I asked, dumbfounded as my face grew crimson.

He chuckled slightly at my query, "I got you of course".

He lent in closing the small space between us, I became increasingly flustered and I felt as if I was on fire. I shut my eyes as hard as could waiting for an impact, but nothing came, I slowly opened my right eye to be met with his, smiling at me, I then proceeded with my left. Bill was rather amused with my action, he had tricked me, just when I thought he was letting go he licked my lips making me shiver. That's when he tore back to marvel in my flustered reaction. 

"You taste very sweet Pine Tree and I like sweet things, " he giggled walking back over to his desk and sitting down upon it as he crossed his legs. 

"W-Why do you w-want me?" I attempted to calm my anxiety down but it just rose at every moment. 

"You peek my interest kid, when I saw you for the first time, such a harsh look of hatred, I wondered what other expressions you could show me, and so far I've been quite amused with your performance" he laugh maniacally for a short time putting his hand over his exposed eye.

My heart beat subsided greatly, I was still flustered however, I felt more at ease now. I brought my breathing back under control and scanned my surroundings, which I had been too nervous and enraged to admire.

The room was glorious to say the least, paintings from famous artists plastered over the walls; most likely stolen, the walls themselves had red and black spiral wallpaper all over them. The floor boards were birch wood with a red carpet leading up to Bill's desk and to the side was his bed. Rich crimson curtains hung delicately from a rail around it and golden silk covers were tucked across the bed. 

The eerie silence hit me and I turned back to look at Bill, who was studying me, I coughed slightly with embarrassment, I wondered how long he had been looking at me. 

"I see you like my room, " he chuckled, I nodded back fiddling with my hands. "You haven't seen the best part yet, look up" Bill pointed, my eyes followed his finger to his ceiling.

Blood rushed through my body into my face making it extremely red, I was shocked, but perplexed at what was before me. Bill had a recreation of Michelangelo's Creation Of Adam with himself as the main role. His pose was quite erotic in it though, which made my heart flutter in extreme embarrassment.

"Astonishing don't you agree? A masterpiece if I do say so myself, ha-ha Michelangelo's art was wasted without me, " he self-centered himself building up his ego, but he wasn't wrong, it was a breathtaking sight in more ways than one. 

"Brilliant" I whispered under my breath, there wasn't anything else I could say about it, although there was a few I could think of. 

"Why thank you Pine tree, glad you think so" Bill smirked gaining my attention. "You've been such a good boy, I think I'll give you a reward, " he announced jumping from his chair. 

I moved back slightly remembering what he was capable of doing to me, I didn't want to acknowledge it, but I was afraid of him, afraid of what he has done to others, afraid of what he could do to me, what he will do to me. I began to panic inside, my heart pounding out of my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the reward Bill will give Dipper? Good? Bad? Or something else?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is in for a surprise, why is Bill being so nice to him?

Bill walked up to me, I expected the worst, but he simply dropped the chains on my lap and strutted passed me. I sat there in shock, unsure of what to think of this development. What he is doing? What is he planning?

I heard a low rustle of metal, I was anxious, I wanted to turn around and observe what he was doing. Only I didn't, perhaps out of fear or obedience. After a short period of time his footsteps once again echoed through the room. He stopped abruptly behind me, I didn't dare look up though. I then saw his hands go past my face, they were holding something golden. He place it around my neck and fastened it at the back. He then put his gloved hands over my eyes.

"Stand up, follow my lead, " he whispered into my ear, I twitch slightly.

I ultimately listened to his orders and stood up cautiously, he moved me leisurely and carefully around the room, strangely, I felt safe and trusted him, as much as anyone could with a criminal. The sound of the chains clanking as we walked was all that could be heard. He stopped me after a few seconds of walking. He then removed his hands to reveal the item he had acquainted me with. It was a choker; a collar more like, it was gold and was made from leather with small triangles imprinted on it.

"Do you like it? This proves you are mine and no one else's" he slumped over me messing with the choker.

I wanted to touch it, rip it from my neck, stomp on it, burn it and say screw you. He had branded me, I was now officially his dog, his property. It felt tight on my skin, it was strangling me, killing me slowly. But nonetheless, I wanted it to, I wanted it to leave marks on me, stop my breathing, kill me painfully. I looked over to Bill, who had his eye closed resting on my shoulder, it would be so easy to push him down, strangle him, watch the life drain from his face. Yet... Yet, I couldn't, as much as I told my hands to move, to grab him until I crushed the last drop of life from him. Rather, I wanted him to embrace me more, I wanted him to leave more marks on me, to touch me, explore me. At that moment I felt like I was willing to let Bill have his way with me, no, I felt like I needed him to.

I quickly shook the awful ideas from my head, what was I thinking? I hated this scum, this vile creature. It suddenly hit me, I hadn't put up a fight, I hadn't refused to talk to him, or tried to run, I had even let him brand me with no struggle. What was happening to me, a taste of freedom and I'm eating from the palm of his hand.

A sudden chill made me come back to reality, it was a gentle touch that caused my body to tingle, I watched as Bill kissed up my neck slightly as he stroked the collar. It was an unusual feeling and action, from memory he was always forceful, you wouldn't expect such compassion from this murderer. However, despite how much I hated him and this, I couldn't help but long his touch, I desired more... 

My mind and body had slipped into his grasp, I could feel his glaring eye looking down on me with satisfaction at his accomplishment of making me abided by his orders. The kisses grew further up my neck, making my body temperature rise. I probably looked horrendous, well, I could see I looked appalling, the mirror revealed to me how grim I actually appeared. My hair was matted and greasy from days of not laundering it, my face was on fire and was drenched with sweat. Even my clothes were unsightly, they were dirty, creased and ripped. I could hardly even look at myself, it didn't help that I thought of myself as useless, I was disgusted at how I could let this demon touch me.

I felt my head being turned slightly, my eyes met with that of Bill's perpetual one. I gulped slightly as he smirked at me, the devil then pulled my face closer to his, we then kissed each other as he embraced me. It started off as a gentle kiss but then Bill became hungry and began to deepen the kiss, I was swept away in the moment and couldn't think straight. I kiss him back, only slightly, that rendered him even more desire and the kiss changed to a passionate one, I could barely breath, Bill was taking all the energy out of me. He intertwined his tongue with mine, I'd never had this encounter before or felt this way in my life.

He broke the kiss and pulled away slightly, a trail of saliva was all that was connecting us at this moment. I could scarcely stand, my knees were weak and I was panting from loss of breath. My body felt numb and I was exhausted. I detested myself for enjoying it and even participating, but something came over me and I couldn't help myself. Bill chuckled slightly and trailed his finger over my lips, I couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed into Bill's arms. I was ashamed and humiliated, Bill reveled in my defeat and his work. He hoisted me up into his arms and carried me bridal style over to his bed. He laid me down carefully and smirked above me.

My adrenaline then kicked in, I sprang up and crawled away from him as best I could. I didn't want things to go this far, I couldn't let things proceed this far. Bill effortlessly grabbed the chains and pulled me back, I was too tired to really put up a fight. Bill leaned down, I expected the worst, he kissed me on my forehead and smiled so innocently it made my heart flutter.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything tonight, you've been really obedient today, I'm happy" he grinned stroking my cheek.

He tied the end of the chains to the bed before leaving me alone. A deluge of emotions ran through my body; hatred, tiredness, lust, but mostly confusion. Why was Bill being kind to me? Why did he leave me alone? 

My head hurt and I was too worn out to carry on thinking, I rolled over into the exquisite covers, I was extremely comfortable, my eyes closed and I drifted off into a horrific dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is now Bill's property haha, how will the upper-class boy survive?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a horrendous nightmare.

"Dipper, Dipper" a soft voice called out to me.

"Mabel?" I cried out wearily.

I was walking through a forest following the voice, Mabel needed me, I had to find her. However, I felt as if someone was observing me, countless eyes looking down upon me. I sped up my pace, pushing myself off the trees as I ran, my body hurt and I could barley walk but I carried on running for my life. Unexpectedly, I came to a brick wall, I turned back around to see golden eyes upon the trees, their gaze made me freeze in my place. I couldn't move, they came closer to me, I strained to run, but my body wouldn't listen to me. 

A banging noise echoed throughout the woods, I was able to move my head around to witness a big number of chains slithering towards me. They grabbed onto me pulling each part of my body, securing it in place, I fell to my knees in agony, the chains squeezed my body leaving red marks over my arms and legs. I looked up to discover the forest was gone, I was now back in the unlivable cell with one giant eye staring at me. A loud repeating pair of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, it was Bill, he was carrying a long golden leash and a maniacal grin was plastered on his face. He walked towards me then bent down to look me in the eye. He lifted the leash up and bound it to the collar around my neck. 

"Pine tree, " he whispered in a seductive voice. 

He slowly stood up and looked down at me. 

"Lie down, " he ordered, before I could even blink, he pulled the leash with vigorous force making my head hit the ground, falling next to his feet. 

He chuckled at me then stood harshly on my head. I winced slightly at the force, Bill removed his foot, then walked behind me. He seized and pulled my hair which made me lift up my head slightly. He slowly lifted my top up and slipped his hand inside, he stroked my chest and teased me. I struggled as much as I could with the chains keeping me in place, I hated his touch, but yet I yearned for it. My breath began to hitch, I couldn't help but pant and lean into his hand.

His touch suddenly subsided and he withdrew his hand from my top, instead he move it over my neck, he grabbed the leash and put his other hand over my mouth in an attempt to open it. I kept my mouth shut, but he pulled the leash back, which made me gasp, he took his chance and slipped his finger into my mouth. It tasted unexpectedly sweet, I wanted more, I couldn't help it and ended up sucking on it.

"Good boy" Bill nibbled on the tip of my ear as he took his finger out. 

I started to pant again as he stroked my thighs, he then slipped his other hand down my pants. Black goo then began to fill the cell, it covered us, but Bill didn't seem to care. It strangled me, drowned me and...

I jumped up panting gripping my head, I frantically looked around. I was back in Bill's room, I was safe in his bed, I was safe... or at least I believed. 

"What's up Pine tree?" I looked ahead to see Bill at his desk gazing at me with concern. 

"Err, nothing I-I just had a bad dream is all..." I gulped unsure of what to say. 

The nightmare I had, had shaken me up, I was overly afraid to be near Bill now. My mind suddenly went back to last night, memories floated it and previous thoughts returned. How could I have let this demon kiss me? Why did I want him to kiss me? Why didn't I try to run? I lifted my hand to touch the choker, my stomach ached as I ran my fingers over it, I was officially Bill's dog and that dream had proved it. I felt like lying down and crying my eyes out, but I couldn't show my weakness to Bill so I turned my head aside. 

"Nightmares are the best, they get your blood running, they can also remind you of your deepest fears" Bill smiled widely at me. 

"I'd rather not be reminded" I admitted shuffling myself on the bed. 

Bill strutted over to me, I moved away slightly worried about what he could do to me, but it didn't seem like he was going to injure me. He untied the chains and helped me off the bed. Bill then gazed at me for a while, making me nervous, he then unexpectedly put his hand on my cheek it felt like I was on fire.

"You're burning up" Bill looked concerned. 

"I-I'm fine" I managed to get out.

"I feel generous today, I'll let you have a bath to cool off, Pine Tree" Bill smiled rubbing my face.

I don't think letting me receive a bath was very generous, however, I desperately needed one so I accepted his offer with hesitation.

"T-Thank you" I smiled, unsure why I thanked him for something so trivial.

He returned a smile and took off my bandana, after putting it on the bed, he lifted up my fringe and stared at my head. I pushed his hand away as fast as I could and patted down my fringe so he couldn't see my awful secret again. I hated my forehead, it made me extremely self conscious and embarrassed, Mabel used to taunt me about it all the time until I grew my hair out and covered it. 

"What's that?" Bill inquired lifting out his arm to expose it again.

"It's nothing..." I avoided the subject and protected it with my hand. 

"Show me Pine Tree" Bill frowned but I kept it hidden turning my head. 

I couldn't show him this curse, as if it wasn't bad enough, I'm a weakling; coward and useless, I had to have this silly mark on my head to prove it. 

Bill growled slightly before pushing me with force onto the bed, he then pinned my hands in place with his left whist he brushed my hair away with the right. I attempted to turn away, but he just grabbed my chin, studying the mark. 

"Tell me about the mark" Bill ordered.

I dismissed him and snarled at his inquisitive face. He wasn't too happy I was disobeying him so he squeezed my wrists, digging his nails into my skin. 

"I-It's a birth mark... I do not know why it is shaped like the Big Dipper constellation, though... m-my family nicknamed me Dipper because of it..." I admitted sheepishly, full of regret, to him. 

Bill loosened his grasp, he brushed my hair away again and stroked the mark. My face grew hot and I gulped at his touch.

"Dipper, huh? Cute, what's your real name?" Bill grinned. 

After some reluctance, I answered his question, "M-Mason...".

"Hmm... Dipper suits you better, " Bill rubbed over the mark once again.

"C-Could you stop it please, I hate my birthmark" I couldn't bare it any longer, I knew I would get in trouble for ordering him to do something, but it pained me to let anyone see it, let alone touch it.

Bill's face changed instantly, his face appeared as if it was filled with rage. He let go of my wrists and raised his hand up as if to hit me, I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the impact, but nothing came. I slowly opened one eye, Bill set his hand on my cheek gently and did the same with his other, he then kissed my mark.

"Don't ever say you hate it, it's what makes you different" Bill grinned. 

I was surprised and taken aback, I looked at him with disbelief for a while before he sat up off the bed. 

"Come along, " he grabbed my hand and dragged me along. 

I stumbled trying to keep up with him. But I couldn't throw off the idea. Why was he being nice to me? Why does he care? He's meant to be a murderer, a criminal a demon... Isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is strange, so I apologise. I have no idea how to carry this story on anymore, I don't know where I want it to go haha (Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with exams)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time~

I felt unimaginably nervous, Bill had a happy sappy grin on his face as he skipped along dragging me behind. I tripped, now and again, unable to keep up with him, I had no idea where we were going and frankly I didn't want to go. 

"Almost there Pine Tree" Bill turned around and winked at me, or at least I think he did, he might have been blinking actually. 

Whatever he did it sent a chill down my spine, I began to get worried, where was he taking me? We kept squeezing through cramped passages, the walls were damp so I tried to keep my distance, however it was extremely difficult, I had to position my hands on the wall and trail them along to keep my balance. 

"Okay we're here!" Bill announced ecstatically, he paraded around the room happily. 

We were in a bath house, so I was nervous for nothing he was just taking me here. I blushed slightly about my previous thoughts, but ultimately followed him inside. To be honest the place was quite breathtaking, there were small gems on the walls and a ginormous spring. I coughed abruptly as my throat wasn't used to the steam yet, shortly after I walked up to Bill and stood beside him. I guess they didn't care much for privacy as there wasn't any boards or towels. My face flushed, not only from the heat but from the thought of being starch naked with no way of covering myself.

"Jump in Pine Tree" Bill smiled thrusting his hand forward to symbolise his order.

"I.. Err... Have you erm" I kept stuttering unsure of how to word my statement.

"Stop mumbling and spit it out" Bill tisked.

"I'm embarrassed, I can't have a bath without privacy" I looked down at my feet twiddling my thumbs in anticipation and humiliation.

"Haha, why didn't you say so... I guess I can leave you, I mean there's only one way out anyways" Bill laughed ruffling my hair before unlocking my shackles. 

It felt like a weight was lifted, my wrists were so sore from the pressure and tightness, they had red rims around them. I look at Bill with thankfulness before rubbing my arms. The demon then strutted towards the entrance, before leaving he turned back to me.

"I'll just be outside, so don't get any ideas" Bill threatened sinisterly before grinning once again and waving goodbye.

I waited a few minutes to make sure he had left before slowly removing my top, even without anyone there I felt extremely embarrassed. I was tempted to keep my undergarments on as a precaution, but I didn't like the idea of walking around with wet underwear so I sucked it up and took everything off. I rubbed my upper arm nervously before slowly sinking into the bath, it was so warm, it felt so nice, I sighed with relaxation and closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. After a few minutes of this I began to clean myself, there wasn't much I could use or anything to an acceptable standard except for a medium sized rag and a block of soap. I was too lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear anyone enter the room, until of course they called out to me. 

"Still not done Pine Tree" They giggled slightly mocking me. 

I jumped in surprise and turned around sinking my body deeper into the water. My heart began to beat awfully fast, I tried to hide myself as much as possible.

"Let me help you out" Bill smirked taking of his jacket, he took off his gloves as well, using his teeth which was quite sexy, then picking the bar of soap up.

I shook off the thought and tried to back away but Bill sat down behind me and grabbed my shoulder turning me around, he then began to scrub my back. I was dying from embarrassment, heat and his touch, it felt like I was going to faint.

"I-I can do it myself" I exclaimed turning around grabbing the soap off of him. 

Bill wasn't impressed by this so he grabbed my chin and pulled me forward. I tried to turn my head but he kept it still so I darted my eyes away from him instead so I did have to look him in the eye.

"Look at me" he ordered, I gulped slightly, afraid, I looked slowly at him pondering what he was going to do. "You don't have a choice, now let me wash you" Bill smirked taking the soap off me once more. 

I stuttered unsure what to do or say, I blushed slightly trying to cover my face with my hands as I turned around letting Bill help me. This was agony, I was dying inside, as if it wasn't hard enough to breathe with all this steam, now I had to deal with this too? I tried to steady my breathing, in and out slowly... It wasn't helping one bit, my heart rate was growing by the second, I was going to suffocate... 

Finally Bill removed his hands from my back, my anxiety let up; barley though. I breathed deeply, rubbing my eyes, my body twitched something fiddling with my head, Bill was ruffling my hair. My body closed into itself slightly, what should I do? The thought kept racing through my mind. His playing started off gently, picking up strands of my wet hair carefully, it then changed to a light pat on my head until he grabbed a chunk of my hair and pushed my head down under the water. I couldn't breathe, I was choking on the water, my scalp burning at the pain of being held down by my hair, I lifted my hands and grabbed Bills wrist trying to remove it from my head, he was immovable. I started to become lightheaded, my blurry vision becoming black, my arms slipping from Bills grasp and becoming limp.

A sudden pain brought me back, Bill was pulling me out of the water by my hair, he let go once my head was leaning onto the floor; body still under the murderous water. I coughed uncontrollably, only water came up splattering on the floor, I choked and wheezed before steadying my breathing, I opened my eyes and looked up at Bill who was smirking like he had just done something nice for me. I gave him a death glare as I sat up and rubbed my hair, why had he done that? What did he have to gain? A punishment? Or was he merely bored? I didn't know what to do, what I should do, I just sat there watching his every move. But he didn't move, he sat there too watching me, it was like a never ending starring contest.

I opened my mouth as to say something but shut it shortly after, if I said or asked the wrong thing I would get punished again wouldn't I? I turned my head, rubbing my shoulder nervously as I looked around for a towel and my clothes. 

"Looking for these?" Bill smiled kicking my clothes towards me slightly.

I nodded and moved my hand out to grab them, but of course it wouldn't be that simple, Bill kicked my clothes once again but harder this time, they landed in the water and gradually began to sink. I picked them up and put them on the side, they were done for completely soaked. Bill smirked squatting down in front of me. 

"Oops, too bad" Bill grabbed my chin once again. "At least you have this" He laughed holding up my underwear. 

I wanted to disappear, my face turned into a tomato and my throat went as dry as sandpaper. I couldn't muster up any courage to say or do anything, I covered my face with my hands as much as I could with Bill holding it. Bill chuckled letting go of my face, a light piece of cloth draped onto my head, I picked it off my head and held it close. I quickly stood up and put the underwear on before getting out of the bath. Shamefully I stood there trying to hide as much of my body as I could, I looked over to Bill, red faced, he laughed at me slightly before grabbing my hand taking me out of the room, I quickly scooped up my wet clothes as we went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it my chapters are getting weirder each time? Haha, really I'm struggling on what to write, I literally have no idea where this story is going or how I'm gonna end it. Just having a lot of writers block haha, always the case though, you start writing a story then get bored and have no idea what to do haha :/


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happens to Mabel and how she escapes.

I waited, I don't know how long for, I just sat there, curled up into a ball trying to hide my sniffled whimpers. Dipper was gone, they took him away from me, he'd sacrificed himself for me. I had to go after him, I needed to save him, I have to find Grunkle Stan to see if he's safe. I breathed in and out deeply before I pushed the closet door slightly open, it creaked loudly and automatically I froze and held my breath. After a few moments of silence, I determined that no one was around so I pushed it further and wobbled out. I reached for the door handle and slowly opened it and glanced outside, no one alive was there, just the smell of death and blood splatters on the wall. 

I closed my eyes and shook my head, I needed to find Dipper, I can't be scared. I nodded and then quietly sprinted up the stairs before pushing the door open. I fell to my knees and put my hand over my mouth to hold back my screams. There was so much blood, so many corpses, consuming fire was all over the deck, tears streamed down my face, I couldn't keep in my cries of horror anymore. Everyone was dead, I was all alone, I was so frightened. It wasn't until I heard a faint cough that I elevated my head in hope, I ran towards it. 

"Grunkle Stan! You're alive!" I yelled out with joy, the tears continued to fall even heavier now. 

He was shrouded in his own blood and was covering a gaping wound on his side with a cloth. He violently coughed up blood and other bodily fluids. 

"No quarter! M-Mabel? Oh, I'm so glad you're safe, ye need to git out of here, go in thee escape boat and row to thee nearest island ye can see. Grab yer brother and run" he smiled lightly, gesturing me to depart with his hand. 

"Come on Grunkle Stan we need to get you out of here, I'll try to find a fire aid kit to help, just keep pressure on your wound, " I panicked slightly, looking around for any sort of life to help me. 

"Fool! Nay, Mabel leave now, thee fire is spreading, it's too late for me now, please go!" Grunkle Stan pushed me away from him whilst having another coughing fit. 

"I'm not losing you as well" I hollered, running towards where I knew the bandages were. 

I sprinted jumping over dead bodies, trying to not think about them, and focus on my task at hand, whilst also dodging the raging flame. I eventually arrived and what I saw had my spirits lifted.

"Wendy, Soos! I'm so glad to see you" I walk over to them and gave them both a huge squeeze. 

"Mabel! Thank the gods, you're okay, we need to leave quickly, Soos has a large gash on his arm so we were grabbing the medical supplies to bring with us" Wendy explained pointing to Soos' left bicep. 

"I need your help, Grunkle Stan is really hurt and he's coughing up blood" grabbing Wendy's hand, I raced towards my Grunkle, whilst Soos followed shortly behind us. 

Grunkle Stan was coughing yet again when we went to his rescue, he protested once more to us helping him and for us to leave him behind, but he gave in when Soos and Wendy picked him up and started to drag him, as bet they could not to harm him anymore, to the escape boat. Once we were all inside I began to reel us down as Wendy treated Grunkle Stan then Soos. 

"Yarr! Wait, what about Dipper? We can't leave him behind" Grunkle Stan realized sitting up quickly, reopening his wound to which Wendy smacked him slightly. 

I sighed and tried to hold back a sob, I carried on reeling us down into the murky water beneath. "Dipper was... he didn't... Dipper was taken by that demon Bill" I cried out, putting my head in my hands as we dropped into the water, I leant onto Soos' un-injured arm sniffling into it. 

"Sink me! What? That bastard! I'll kill him" Grunkle Stan cried out before coughing again. 

"H-He saved me, I was stupid and they found where we were hiding, Dipper pushed me away from their line of sight and they took him. It's all my fault, if I hadn't just sat there Dipper wouldn't have been taken" I wept even harder snuggling closer to Soos for comfort. 

"Hey! It's not your fault! It's that evil devils fault" Wendy put her hand on my lap before continuing to row us away from the burning mystery shack. 

I continued to shroud my face into Soos shirt eventually falling asleep into a horrible nightmare. 

When I finally woke up we were still in the heart of nowhere, everyone looked as awful as I felt, Wendy had been up all night sailing and Soos was tending to Grunkle Stan. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple of times adjusting to the light, my neck was stiff from hunching over throughout the night. 

"Alas! Mornin' Mabel, how'd ya' sleep?" Grunkle Stan asked, voice croaky, but better than it had been yesterday.

"I still feel tired, I kept having nightmares about Dipper, I just hope he's safe" I sighed and tears started to form in my eyes thinking of all the atrocious things that demon could be doing to Dipper, or even worse has already done. 

"Hey, Dipper will be fine, he's a tough lad" Wendy smiled lightly giving me a nod. 

"Yeah, yeah.. I really hope he's okay, " I lowered my head as I fidgeted with my hands. 

"Once we hit shore we'll find help and git yer brother aft, don't worry" Soos tried to cheer me up, I smiled and nodded. I really hoped we would, but I had a bad feeling about this.

"I swear if that demon has laid a finger on Dipper, I'll kill him" I growled, my hand forming a fist as I lightly punched my knee, I was determined to get my twin back safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story gets worse and worse every time I update haha, but still I will try to update faster...


End file.
